


Fanfiction Writing

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4218627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets hard all the time. How does he deal with it? Simply, masturbating to thoughts on his best friend and writing phanfics based on his desires. But when Phil walked in as he did so, Dan felt like his world was crumbling down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction Writing

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking finished this omg. I'm super sorry it took so long. Also I rushed the ending... but nonetheless I hope you guys like it?? Aaaand I apologize if it may seem confusing.
> 
> ENJOY!  
> \- Emi xoxo

Dan couldn't help his fantasy and desires. He got hard all the goddamn time but the thing is, Phil's always involved. It somehow made him feel uneasy yet quite turned on at the same time.

Whenever Phil smiled, Dan's train of thoughts immediately turned to him pressing his lips onto Phil's, tasting how sweet it was and even add a little tongue action to fight for dominance.

And whenever Phil just looked at him, Dan imagined the black haired to push him down onto the sofa and start leaving marks all over his neck. The way he would caress his cheek as Phil slowly thrust in, fingernails digging into skin when things get more heated, not to mention the low and sexy voice Phil would have everytime he says his name.

 _"Dan."_ He would said, over and over, turning Dan even more on. God, he sometimes felt like a slut when that happened. Sweat trailing down his pink cheeks and lips becoming plump from all the kissing.

 _"Dan."_ Dan's eyebrows scrunched together at the voice getting louder and louder. But Dan ignored it only until his name returned him back to reality.

"Dan!"

Dan's body jerked and blinked his eyes repeatedly as he looked around the place he was in, feeling dumbfounded. "Wh-what?" He focused his attention back to the man standing in front of him and saw he had two mugs in his hand.

"Your drink." Phil said, handing Dan one glass and took a seat next to him.

Once he felt the surface of the couch moved, Dan unconsciously moved away from him. Phil noticed.

"Dan you okay?" He asked, scooting closer to Dan.

He moved back. "I'm fine Phil. J-just…" He paused and let's out a sigh, "I'll be back." Dan got up and quickly walked out of the living room to his own, leaving Phil himself on the couch to drink the water and questioning what was up with his best friend.

Dan entered his room and closed the door with his arm. His mind began to wander to explicit thoughts as he felt pain around his crotch area.

"Oh god…" He muttered out, looking down on it "What am I gonna do..?"

That's when he came up with an idea.

He set the mug down on the small table near his bed and walked out of the room. With careful movements, Dan peeked through the living room to see what was Phil up to. He was laughing away at a show he was watching. Taking this as a good chance, Dan scurried to the bathroom.

As soon as he closed and locked the door, Dan pressed his back on a wall and with fumble actions, he started to unbuttoned his pants. Hands on both sides, he pulled both his pants and boxers down slightly.

His mind, all in a delusional state, went back to the fantasy he had earlier.

_"Dan… You like it huh.. when I hit here?" Phil chuckled, knowing the spots where Dan liked it the most._

"Phil..." He said with panting breaths. Dan grabbed the base of his dick and began to move his hand. "Yeah... yeah I like it…"

He closed his eyes and bit his lip, focusing on the sensation.

_"I love it when you're like this Dan… you writhing under me… begging for more…"_

Everytime he talked, it drove Dan over the edge. "Phil…" He moved his hand quicker, occasionally playing with the tip.

_"Your flushed face… so sexy…" Phil in his fantasy said as he licked his lips, seductively._

Dan stopped, pants only noise in the room at the moment. Thinking a hand job wasn't enough, he got rid of his pants and boxers completely and threw it on the ground. He slid down, sitting down on the floor and spread his legs open as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked his finger. Then Dan brought it to his crotch.

"Phil…" With only one person, and only that person, in mind he guided a finger against his hole and inserted it slowly. "Ph-phil oh my god.."

_By now the Phil in his fantasy pulled out and was just staring down at him. "Mm… baby more… insert another finger…"_

Dan nodded and did as he was told. It first started with slow thrusting but he picked up the speed, seconds later. With his other hand, he covered his hand so the real Phil won't hear.

It was hard enough doing things like this, whether Phil was home or not, so thinking about getting caught, Dan didn't want to answer his questions.

He thrusted both fingers in more, feeling something. "Phil... I'm gonna cum…"

_He chuckled again. "Just when I thought you only come from my dick... you really are a slut.."_

Dan let out a breathy laugh. "I'm your slut… only yours Phil."

_"Yes you are. Now cum Dan... cum for me…"_

Dan thrusted his fingers harder one last time before he came.

_"Good."_

His lips perked up to a lazy smile.

×××××

Dan, in his browsing position on the couch, was scrolling through his _danisnotonfire_ tag on Tumblr. Everywhere had to do with Phan and pretty much 75% of the content were phanfictions written by their subscribers, majority of it being explicit as hell.

He had read a couple and wasn't surprised. He knew his fans were all perverted so it was no doubt they would write Phil fucking Dan on a table or a smut scene in the shower. Yet he still loved all his fans, no matter how weird they were.

Dan had noticed though, in one fic, that intrigued him. It was about how they met and a special feeling grew in them but they had problems, including Dan's parents being homophobic. Smut was in it, again didn't surprised Dan, but there was no problem. In fact, Dan enjoyed reading it. The phanfic had a nice storyline, very descriptive, and overall one that gave readers variety of emotions.

A light bulb lit up.

 _I should write a phanfiction about the fantasies I had with Phil…_ , Dan said in his head. _I mean it's better than doing "that" and getting anxious about getting caught._

He exited Tumblr and clicked on _WORD_. Document blank and hands rested on the keyboard, Dan began to type.

×××××

Everyday he's been working on it. He had to keep it a secret from Phil which was hard. They went out together a couple of times for dinner and to buy necessities, talking and laughing like the best friends they are. Though there were times when Dan was acting weird, leaving Phil to ask questions but Dan would reply "I'm fine" everytime.

When they weren't together, Dan went to his room and continued to type his story whereas Phil went to his own to read a book. It was all good except the fact that Phil always called him but other than that, everything's fine.

Couple of days later, Dan's phanfic was finally finished. He left two tabs, Archiveofourown and Wattpad, open so he can think of a username and fake identity to go by. After Dan got it, which approximately took ten minutes, he created an account on both websites then soon posted it. Of course, he would have done it on Tumblr too but it would raise tons of questions. Dan didn't want to take the risk.

After posting his first phanfiction, he sat back in his roller chair, staring at the computer screen as he thought about what people would think.

Then came another idea.

"Smut phanfics huh…" He muttered and opened _WORD_. There was a debate going on in his head; whether or not he should do it. Yes so he would relieve all the tension and no because he was afraid Phil might found out.

The fighting stopped when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Dan said and the person on the other side opened it. He looked over his shoulder and when he saw that it was Phil, he rolled his chair around so he can face the older male.

"Hey." Dan greeted with a small smile then asked. "What's up?"

Phil returned the smile, "The game we ordered online came. We should play it together."

"Oh awesome. I've been waiting for it." Dan said as he got up from the chair.

The two sauntered to the living room, "Totally going to kick your ass though." Dan commented.

"No you won't." Phil retorted back with a smirk. "I'm going to win."

×××××

There were so many unnecessary touching while they played.

At first, Dan was able to concentrate fully and was able to beat Phil three times, making him laugh and dance in victory. But now, Phil kept touching him; on his shoulder, chest, and at one point between his legs. He didn't know if Phil was teasing him with all the innuendos so Dan can lose and he can win. Whatever it was, he needed to stop.

But he didn't.

"Dan…" Phil whispered close to his ear. "Did I ever thanked you for sticking by my side for all these years?"

The way his voice became low reminded Dan of his fantasies but Dan did his best to stay quiet. He stared at the screen in front of them and continued to play.

Phil reached his hand out and his fingertips touched Dan's hands. He froze. Seeing that, Phil smirked and gently touched his cheek. That single contact sent shivers down Dan's spine.

"Phil..." Dan said. His voice was shaking but he had to ask the question "Wh-what are you doing?" He turned his head, only to find Phil's blue eyes staring deeply into Dan's brown ones. Before he answered, the phone rang.

Their eye contact broke when Phil got up to answer the phone. It left Dan sighing in relief yet his heart was beating unintentionally fast. He felt something for Phil but it wasn't like the masturbating-while-imagining-sexual-things feeling. Something else. It hit him.

_Oh great… I've fallen for my best friend who I think about him fucking me. God can I get any more weird??_

All this time, he's been thinking about dirty things. It was different now. He imagined both of them holding hands as they took a stroll through the park. He imagined cuddling together on the couch while they watched a movie and drinking hot chocolate. He imagined lying down on the roof of their house as stars appear in the navy sky, counting every single one.

"Nope. I can't get any more weird. I'm already weird. Why." Dan groaned. Little did he knew, he said that out loud.

"Dan."

He twitched and looked up at him. "Y-yes?"

Phil gave him a look but replaced it with a smile. "I have to go get something for a friend."

"Okay." Dan responded as he watched Phil grabbing his jacket.

He put it on then grabbed his keys and phone. "I'll be back, okay?"

Dan nodded and Phil walked out of the living room to the front door. Once Dan heard the door closed, he, again, sighed in relief.

The plan he thought of earlier came up in his head. Dan gulped. "I'm going to do it."

He got up from the couch and went to his room.

×××××

It was night time and Dan was still typing. He glanced at the time in his macbook. "Phil's still not here." Dan murmured, noticing. His phone laid upside down and the younger of the two settled to text Phil.

 _Where are you? You're taking too long. Are we still going to eat out for dinner?_ After sending him a text, Dan went on with his phanfic.

Dan in the story was just like Dan in real life except he was able to tell Phil his feelings easily. He only wished he can do it too but was a wuss so he went with his perverted thoughts. Oh the outcome.

Things were getting heated with Dan had confessed his love to Phil and they were about to have sex. All Dan's fantasies were put to good use in this case.

Dan typed it out, _Phil kissed Dan as he gently pushed him onto the bed. With Dan's arms wrapped around the other's neck, he brought him close and managed to deepen the kiss. Phil licked Dan's bottom lip to signal him to open his mouth. He did so and met with Dan's own tongue._

_Phil pulled away but not before he gave Dan one last peck on the lips. On his knees and on top of the brown haired, he grabbed his shirt and took it off. Dan's eyes widened at the sight. Phil being top less got him excited. He caressed Phil's skin then soon got up to kiss his chest. Phil snaked his arms around Dan's neck as he continued to kiss him. His nipples then his collarbone and finally his neck. Dan pecked the crook of it then gently nibbled the flesh._

Dan suddenly stopped typing when he felt his dick twitched in his pants. He trembled as he shook his head and moved a bit in his seat to get more comfortable. Dan looked at the screen then to his hands, forcing himself to continue because leaving it off there would be bad.

_"D-dan…" Phil moaned out, grabbing a handful of the brown locks. Dan smirked as he continued to bite him, soon leaving visible marks all over his neck area. He pulled away to stare into Phil's eyes. How blue it was, as if one can drown in them by simply staring into them for too long. Phil leaned down and kissed Dan. He grabbed the hem of Dan's shirt and tugged it. Nodding, he raised both hands up so Phil can take off his shirt. Once he did so, Phil threw Dan's shirt on the floor, promising himself to clean up aferwards, and pushed him down back to the bed. They reconnected their lips, kissing so tenderly and with so much love. As they did so, Phil rolled his hips against Dan's crotch, receiving a moan from him._

Dan found himself sweating and panting, legs criss-crossed. "I thought this will help me but I guess not."

Sighing, he unbuttoned his pants with one hand and slid under his boxers to cup his balls. Typing with one hand while doing "that" with the other, Dan was able to do it. He continued typing as he got his dick out.

_Phil grinded against Dan, each time Dan was panting. "Oh god Phil... yes… m-more..!"_

He commenced to move his hand as he imagined that happening for real.

_"More? Like this?" Phil said in his husky voice, grinding harder. Dan bit his lip and nodded. He was a mess and Phil was completely aware of that._

Dan continued the action, panting every second.

_Phil let out a small laugh as he unbuttoned his pants, pulling it down slightly. He grabbed Dan's wrist and pulled him up so he's eye-level with his cock. "Suck."_

And Dan was done.

He completely stopped typing his story to strip out of his clothes. Dan stood up from his chair and went to the small drawers near his bed and opened it, scavenging for a specific item.

"I can't believe I bought this." Dan said with regret after he found it. A dildo. One that was big because apparently Dan imagined that's how Phil's penis is.

Grabbing the lube also, he lied down in the middle of his bed, staring off into whatever is in front of him.

"So I left off with me giving Phil a blowjob…" He said, glancing over at the sex toy. He grabbed it and without any thinking, he glided his tongue against the base to the tip, sucking gently. Not too soon, he opened his mouth wide and took the whole dildo in.

"Mmm…" Dan had his eyes shut tight, enjoying sucking the object as his mind wandered off.

_"Yeah take all of it…" Phil said as he grabbed Dan's hair and thrusted forward._

Sucking turned into thrusts, repeatedly, and Dan almost gagged when the dildo hit the back of his throat but proceeded in order to pleasure Phil, though, when in reality he's pleasuring himself.

_"Bear.. baby… touch yourself…"_

Using his other hand he inserted a finger in. He didn't have to use lube for it due to it sliding in easily, possibly from earlier. But of course, one wasn't a sufficient amount so Dan inserted a second digit then soon another.

_"You look so hot right now you know that?" Phil said, still mouth fucking Dan. "I'm going to cum Dan… Can I?"_

Dan nodded and when he did, in his thoughts, he unexpectedly coughed and pulled the toy out of his mouth, saliva forming between.

_The Phil in his head helped Dan take off the rest of his clothes. He then did the preparations, putting the condom on and lubing it._

For a dildo, a condom wasn't necessary but for lube it was. After coating it, he brought the tip to his hole. Dan stared forward and breathed in and out. Never in his whole life has he done this before. He wasn't a virgin, had sex once in his whole 24 years of living, and masturbating was a primarily thing but the whole use of a sex toy was new.

Just as the Phil in his fantasy inserted his dick in Dan, he pushed the dildo in steadily and instantly spilled a hitched breath. "Ph-phil..."

He pushed the object in and out, involuntarily rolling his hips forward. Dan's neck craned, feeling a sensation he never felt before, though he honestly wanted it to be Phil's but a toy was fine. It felt weird yet good at the same time.

Dan kept moaning out Phil's name while in the process of thrusting the toy in himself.

"Dan."

He was so into it. Hitting his prostate and sending shivers down his back.

"Phil..! Ahh…."

That he didn't realized he was there.

"I'm ba-"

It's as if his thoughts were wiped away from existence. He looked at the doorway with half-lidded eyes only to find a familiar figure standing there.

His eyes widened, shocked at his reaction and how he just waltz in. "Oh my fucking god. Phil!" At that moment he pulled out the dildo and covered himself with the blanket. "Knock before you enter, geez."

"It was left open." Phil said, leaning against the wall, looking at Dan. "So what were you doing?"

Dan's face tainted pink. "Nothing."

"Really?" Despite that word, he didn't seem astonished. "Because what I saw didn't seem nothing."

Dan looked at him, "Then why'd you ask what was I doing even if you knew?"

Phil pulled away from the wall and walked towards the male who avoided his eye contact in return.

"It's going to hurt if you don't do anything about it." Phil said in a monotone voice, totally ignoring his question, as he pointed to Dan's crotch. "Come on, let me help you."

Dan gripped the blanket tight, and thought about what Phil said. He was right. Although Dan was too embarassed to admit it so he just got rid of the blanket and his naked body was exposed. Dan closed his legs as he gave Phil the dildo.

Phil received it and sat down on the bed in front of Dan, staring at him as he lightly touched Dan's leg.

He felt the contact and shivered. It only took a complete minute for Dan to open his legs, at once looking to the side with his face flushed red.

"It's already lubed right?" Phil asked, referring to the toy. Dan nodded, still not looking at him.

He doesn't understand why Phil's acting like that. Surely, he imagined him to be in complete utter shock but it was the opposite. Which lead to one question.

"D-did you knew about it…?" Carefully, he asked as he glanced at him. Phil was going to insert the object in Dan but stopped at his question.

Phil's lips perked up, "I had my assumptions."

"Oh god…" Dan said as he covered his face with his hands, groaning.

"I did, a couple of days ago, heard you in the bathroom."

Dan's face was all red, even up to his ears. He couldn't believe it. He cursed himself; calling himself retarded and should jump off a cliff because that's better than your best friend knowing you do things.

"But it's alright Dan." Phil assured him with his soft voice.

Dan shook his head, "No it isn't." He muttered.

"It is."

"No, Phil." Dan's voice was strong and firm which led the air to become heavy between them. Now he's done it. He really wished he was at the top of a cliff.

Dan then felt the bed move but he still refused to do anything, removing his hands was one. Phil grabbed his wrist and said in the same reassuring soft voice, "Let me see your face."

Dan shook his head.

"Please?"

Dan sighed. He gave in and moved his hands down to his sides. "There. You saw my face." Just as he finished his sentence, Dan was about to cover his face again when Phil grabbed both of his wrists.

"Phil?" Dan asked but he didn't say anything.

They stared at each other as Phil lightly caressed Dan's cheek, making his stomach flutter.

"Dan."

There was a silence between the two after but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Slowly, Phil leaned in. Knowing what he was doing, Dan closed his eyes. Next thing he knew, Phil's lips pressed on top of Dan's.

His lips tasted sweet like he imagined it would be. It's like he was on cloud 9, being forever in eternal bliss.

Phil pulled away seconds later and gave Dan a smile. "This is what you imagined right?"

"Y-yeah." He answered, a grin appearing flat out on his face.

"And you imagined more things?" Phil asked.

There was no use in saying lying now that he found out. "Yeah."

"What else?"

He recalled his perverted thoughts and felt his dick twitched. "U-um…"

Phil felt it and reached out to touch the tip. "Me sucking you or the other way around?"

Dan scoffed, "Usually the other way around. But I wouldn't mind you doing it to me."

Phil giggled, his tongue poking out, as he heard his friend say that. "Let's make all your fantasies come true shall we?"

Dan sat there, eyes wide and blinking rapidly. "What? Really?" He watched Phil as he got out of the bed to get the items inside Dan's drawers.

Phil seemed totally cool about what was going on which confused Dan. Again he would expect to be more shocked but no. It was strange.

Phil came back on the bed, set the stuff down, and took off his clothes. Dan watched as he did so.

He sat completely naked in front of him, "Alright. Tell me what I got to do."

Dan nodded and went with the first thought he came up with. "Kiss me."

Phil closed the distance and kissed Dan to which he kissed back with lots of impatience and anticipation. His arms made its way around Phil's neck and pulled him close, giving open mouth kisses. Dan decided to play with Phil and tugged Phil's bottom lip. The two chuckled and they continue to kiss sweetly as Dan grabbed Phil's hand and traveled it down to their dicks. They grabbed it both and started to move their hands together.

"Next… bite my neck Phil." Dan said in between pants as he moved his hand in the same rhythm as the older male.

"I thought you don't like when anyone touches your neck because it felt weird." Phil said, kissing Dan's cheek over and over again.

Dan shook his head, "I don't but it'll feel good. At least in my head it did."

"Okay." He nodded and went to his neck. First, laying small kisses then sinking teeth into flesh, gently, and sucking.

"Fuck...! Phil..."

It took him a minute to perfect the mark. After leaving it, Phil traveled down to his collarbone and did the same there. At that point, both of them stopped moving their hands. Dan's was next to his head, his eyes shut tight as he focused on Phil's lips on his skin.

Phil moved downwards, pecking his skin when he had the chance to, when he stopped at where his dick was. Gripping it, Phil flicked his tongue against the tip. He looked up at Dan to see his reaction and felt a bit excited seeing him so defenseless.

Instead of sucking him, Phil grabbed the condom and put it on. Then with the lube, he squirted the content onto his hand.

Dan looked up at him, still panting. "Y-you're not going to…?"

"No." He shut the cap tight and coated his cock with the substance. "Seeing you like this made me want to skip the blowjob."

Dan grabbed Phil's hand and intertwined their fingers as Phil slowly push in.

Dan's eyes shot open, "Oh my god…! Ph-phil! Fuck!"

That one sex he had was with a girl. Besides the sex toy, doing it with another dude was a new experience also. This wasn't how he imagined it would be like. He thought it wouldn't hurt but boy was he wrong.

"It hurts Phil…!" Tears began to form at the edge of his eyes.

Phil stopped and with his other hand he caressed Dan's cheek to let him know everything's fine, "Shh it's okay Dan. It's okay. Just look at me alright?" He kissed his cheek then his forehead for more reassurence.

Dan nodded and tightened the hold on their intertwined fingers.

Phil waited a second then continued to move until he was fully in.

"You doing okay?" Phil asked in a worried tone.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Still hurts kind of."

Phil pecked him on the lips, "It won't hurt once you'll get used to it."

Dan nodded again. "Okay… I trust you."

Phil moved but at a leisure speed, occasionally glancing at Dan to make sure he was okay.

Dan peeped through his half opened eyes at the older male, "Phil… oh god.." He said softly, playing with his fringe. "Kiss me again…"

Phil did so but the kiss wasn't like any of the kiss they had. More loving and especially real. Phil was becoming one with Dan and he hoped to cherish the feeling for a long time.

"Phil…" Dan hugged Phil tightly and buried his face in his neck as he continued to thrust. "D-did I ever tell you that I love you...?"

Dan can hear him giggle. "No but there's no need.. because I know."

"It's true…" Dan said, wearing a goofy smile on.

Phil drew back to kiss Dan, lips slowly moving. His thrusts became more swift but the two males focused on the sentiment of their lips against each other.

"Fuck Phil… I'm gonna..!"

They kissed one last time before they both came.

×××××

"So are we officially dating or what?" Dan asked, as he moved closer to Phil.

After he and Phil had sex, they cleaned up and killed time to lay down on Dan's bed, cuddling together. They were going out for dinner but felt staying at home was better especially after they did that.

"If you ask me." Phil said.

Dan's mouth shaped into an O and playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

Phil broke into laughter as he hugged Dan. "Just kidding."

Dan rested his head on Phil's chest, hearing his heartbeat beating rapidly. That's when he knew what Phil thought of him, "I hate you."

"Nah you love me Dan." Phil said, kissing his forehead.

"Shut the fuck up."


End file.
